Minecraft - Village
Posted April 23, 2019 Village: *Updated Villages **Many new building types and enhanced village generation **Biome specific architecture for plains, desert, savannah, and taiga *New Villagers **Villagers have new clothing to indicate their level, profession, and biome **Added Mason and Nitwit villagers **Villagers now sleep in beds **Villagers now visit their job sites during the day and go home at night **Greatly improved villager pathfinding **Villagers in existing worlds will convert to new villagers (if they are not part of a template world) **Zombie Villagers now have biome-specific and profession skin layers *Village Job Sites **Villagers can now take on a new profession when near a job site block **While villagers claim these sites, they also have functions for players **Cartography Table - Provides an easier way to copy and enlarge maps. Maps can be locked by using glass panes **Grindstone - Used to repair weapons and tools, plus disenchanting **Barrel - Stores items like a chest but can still be opened with blocks on top of it **Smoker - Cooks food much faster than a furnace **Blast Furnace - Faster ore smelting **Composter - Adding enough crops will produce bone meal **Stonecutter - Easy crafting for stone and cobblestone items **Smithing Table and Fletching Table - Functionality coming in a later update *Villager Trading **Added brand new villager trades (169044) **Villagers now have a visual based trading system and will hold up an item they wish to trade if the player is holding something they want **When villagers make trades, they gain experience. When they gain enough experience, they level up. Leveling up unlocks new trades **Villagers will resupply their trades when arriving at their job site (172559) *Wandering Trader **A villager mob that will appear at a village's gathering site periodically and stays for a period of 2-3 game days **This trader offers items from a wide variety of different biomes, random dyes, and other rare materials **Accompanied on their journey by two fancy llamas! *Bells **When rung, all villagers will run into their houses **Bells ring when players interact with them or are powered by redstone Pillage: *Pillager Outposts **The new tower hangout for pillagers that generate in the same biomes as villages **Pillagers will respawn around the tower **Clear them out and score some loot! *Illager Captain **Can be found holding a banner in pillager outposts **The player that kills a captain will be given the Bad Omen effect *Raids **When a player enters a village with Bad Omen, a raid will be triggered **Pillager enemies will attack a village in waves **Players that successfully defend a village from a raid will receive the Hero of the Village effect, giving a steep discount on trades with villagers *Ravager **A powerful, new enemy mob found in illager patrols and during village raids **When running, it can destroy some blocks like crops so watch out! **Can be ridden into battle by illagers *Pillager Patrols **Groups of illagers, pillagers, and ravagers can be found patrolling the overworld New Features: *Campfire **A new light source to cozy up your village **Works great as a fireplace in a home, with no fire spread to worry about **Throw some food on it and become a campfire cooking pro! *Sweet Berries **A new source of food **Sweet Berry Bushes can be found in Taiga biomes **Watch out for thorns! *Bamboo Jungle **Bamboo is now generated in Jungles and more densely in the new Bamboo Jungle biome *New Achievements **Plethora of Cats - Befriend twenty stray cats (20G) **Kill the Beast! - Defeat a Ravager (30G) **Buy Low, Sell High - Trade for the best possible price (50G) **Disenchanted - Use a Grindstone to get experience from an enchanted item (20G) **We're being attacked - Trigger a Pillager Raid (20G) **Sound the Alarm! - Ring the bell with a hostile enemy in the village (20G) **I've got a bad feeling about this - Kill a Pillager Captain (20G) *Roaming Skin Choice **When choosing a skin from a skin pack, the selected skin will now be selected automatically on other Bedrock devices using the same account **Some skin packs may not be eligible for roaming selection *Accessibility Features **Text to Speech can now be enabled to read in-game chat **UI Screen Reader can be enabled to say the name of interface controls and their current state **Accessibility features can be enabled in Settings Changes: *Note on World Generation: In order to deliver the coolest generated villages possible, some world seeds may have villages generate in different areas than they used to before this update *A fresh new batch of seeds are now available in the Seed Picker when creating a new world *Added even more new textures to blocks and items, including stained glass *Increased the amount of scaffolding that can be placed out from its initial support *Changes to the way cats spawn in villages: **Cats now respawn based on number of beds in the village **The number of cats = 1/4 the number of beds **Cat total caps at 10 cats per village *Lecterns now emit a redstone signal when turning pages *Darkened portions of the game's menus to provide stronger contrast for accessibility Fixes: *Crashes/Performance **Improved the performance when opening the player inventory with the crafting recipes open (MCPE-41772, MCPE-41166, MCPE-27167) **Fixed several crashes that could occur during gameplay **Fixed a crash that occurred when using invalid characters on signs (MCPE-41671) **Fixed a crash that could occur when enabling Texel Anti-Aliasing **Fixed a crash that could occur when spawning a Vile Spider from the MINECON Add-On pack **Fixed a crash that could occur on Bedrock Dedicated Server **Using pick block on a nether portal no longer causes the game to crash (MCPE-41735) **Giving the player a cobblestone wall variant no longer crashes the game (MCPE-41657) **Fixed a crash that could occur when selecting Save & Quit on Nintendo Switch **Fixed a crash that could occur when signing in or out of Xbox Live on Xbox One **Fixed a crash that could occur when resuming gameplay while connected to a server **Fixed a crash that could occur when replacing a world with an unsynced world *General **Windows 10 players with Minecraft installed on a different drive no longer get an error message saying that they are out of storage space, unless they are truly out of space (MCPE-32501) **The Treasure Hunter Achievement can now be unlocked when using a treasure map in the off-hand slot (MCPE-33382) **Global resource packs will now stay applied if you revisit the settings screen after restarting the game, then restarting the game **Disabling the Multiplayer Game setting will now apply when the world is packaged as a world template **Players on Xbox are no longer prompted to sign into Xbox Live if they have already done so **Made further improvements to world saving, to prevent worlds becoming disappearing from the world list **Players can view skin selection menu when offline on Nintendo Switch without receiving the internet connection message **Nintendo Switch payers can now select the Super Mario skins from the expanded skin pack list while in game **Fixed an issue with renewing Realms on Windows 10 (REALMS-1319) *Gameplay **Players no longer float around beds while sleeping (MCPE-41344) **Players can now climb vines and ladders using the jump button again (MCPE-40535) **Fixed players falling through blocks at around 65K blocks on the X or Z axes (MCPE-39299) **Players using VR Controllers no longer fly after swimming (MCPE-39833) **Players can no longer suffocate in the ground while spawning into the world (MCPE-42310) **TNT now knocks back healing players *World Generation **Fixed mineshaft generation - no longer generate in a giant cluster and should more closely resemble those found in the Java Edition (MCPE-28485) **Mesa Plateau biomes now generate more like those in the Java Edition *Mobs **Villagers will actually follow proper etiquette and close doors behind them (MCPE-41170) **Mobs can now path their way through waterlogged blocks, such as seagrass (MCPE-37005) **Underwater mobs no longer spawn on land (MCPE-40783) **Panda eating animation is now faster. Om nom nom! (MCPE-40743) **Shulkers now have a chance to drop more shulker shells when killed with looting (MCPE-39893) **Vindicators no longer become passive when renamed (MCPE-27927) **Guardians no longer spawn outside water (MCPE-39941) **Pandas no longer roll into dangerous blocks **Creepers can now spawn in a 1.8 high space, like under trapdoors (MCPE-24120) **Skeletons once again turn before shooting **Skeleton horses spawned in from earlier versions can be ridden once again (MCPE-40857) **Tamed cats now lay on their sides when sleeping on a bed (MCPE-40726) **Mobs now rotate correctly after exiting boats (MCPE-41341) **Farmer villagers no longer produce infinite amounts of bread (MCPE-33608) **Drowned converted from zombies will now attack players **Villagers no longer get stuck on lanterns **Reduced the range of drowned attacking the nearest player *Blocks **Fixed particles not appearing while mining blocks **Seagrass can no longer delete blocks above it as it grows (MCPE-43617) **XP can now be stored for auto smelters using furnaces, blast furnaces, and smokers **Coral plants and sea grass now break when a supporting block is removed **Smooth and Chiselled Quartz blocks no longer have directional placement (MCPE-39074) **Scaffolding placed over the void now supports the player (MCPE-38064) **Using Ctrl + Pick block no longer creates a new bed with extra data attached (MCPE-42494) **Surrounded leaves are now the correct color *Items **Banners can once again be copied in the crafting grid (MCPE-42534) **Fixed some items having invisible bits when placed in item frames (MCPE-42415) **Maps once again show underwater terrain differences (MCPE-40740) **Smelting stone into smooth stone now gives XP (MCPE-41551) **The fishing bobber now floats slightly higher in water (MCPE-32976) **Silk touch tools now work correctly right up to their very last use (MCPE-41789) **Renamed Firework Stars and Firework Rockets now display their new names **Fixed an item duplication issue that involved sticky pistons **Leather horse armour is now properly coloured (MCPE-40124) **Banners no longer render as wall variants when held (MCPE-41228) **Shields held in the off-hand are no longer upside-down (MCPE-41221) **Creative players no longer get additional buckets when collecting water or lava (MCPE-37070) **Renaming items using an anvil no longer increases the prior work penalty (MCPE-36931) **Signs can now be used as fuel in furnaces (MCPE-35740) **Chorus fruit now plays the teleport sound after eating it *User Interface **Fixed signs not having a text limit, leading to performance issues (MCPE-42647) **Items can now be split if they are spread in a crafting grid on touch devices **The on-screen keyboard no longer obscures text entry when writing in a book on Xbox One **The outline of the saddle item on the horse inventory screen now matches the new saddle texture **Fixed the lack of controller tooltip for interacting with the lectern **Global resource reset message now appears if the load screen is taking too long on some devices (MCPE-39045) **Ratings button for server consumables now shows 'Rate this pack!' instead of the purchase button *Commands **Fixed performance issues when using selectors with commands **The 'replaceitem' command now takes selector arguments into account when replacing items in the offhand slot **Fixed command suggestion icons offset (MCPE-41169) **Different cauldron types will no longer overwrite each other in the player's inventory when using the give command **End portal blocks no longer drop as items when destroyed using the 'setblock' command (MCPE-42991) *Add-Ons and Script Engine **Fixed pivot point changes to Endermen made with Add-Ons **A component group is now correctly removed on second activation of 'minecraft:damage_sensor' **Target selectors are no longer case-specific **Scoreboard scores are no longer saved earlier than other information when exiting a world **Leash positions now use vanilla positions if not specified in the pack **Renamed blocks in resource packs now keep their custom names **Fixed baby Zombie Pigman sword scale with Add-Ons